


Opowieść o Harrym Potterze

by RudeSumienie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Smut, Top Harry Potter
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RudeSumienie/pseuds/RudeSumienie
Summary: Harry Potter bał się Śmierci, ale Śmierć kochała Harrego Pottera.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Część pierwsza, w której Śmierć kocha Harrego Pottera.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annie445](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie445/gifts).



> To opowiadane jest moim pierwszym z tego fandomu. Obiecałam przyjaciółce Fluff, który za bardzo mi nie wychodzi, ale postanowiłam stawić czoło wyzwaniu.  
> Opowiadanie tytułem nawiązuje do "Opowieści o trzech braciach"

Harry Potter bał się Śmierci, ale Śmierć kochała Harrego Pottera. 

Podążała za nim krok w krok od dnia jego narodzin. Tuliła go do snu, kiedy płakał po stracie matki. Szeptała do niego i śpiewała mu kołysanki przez pierwsze lata życia, żeby zapomniał o bólu. 

W szóste urodziny zabrała Scroggiego, małą wiewiórkę, mieszkającą w ogrodzie Dursleyów. Harry kochał Scroggiego. A Śmierć kochała Harrego i nie lubiła, gdy Harry myślał tak o kimś innym. 

Kolejny raz Śmierć przypomniała o sobie, kiedy miał 11 lat i był przerażony. Właśnie przeżył swój najwspanialszy rok, pełen magii i przygód. Poznał przyjaciół i nie chciał nigdy tego tracić, ale jego życie nie mogło być tak proste. Wiedział to, kiedy patrzył w wykrzywioną twarz na odwrocie głowy swojego nauczyciela. Był przerażony i nie mógł się ruszyć. Śmierć jednak broniła tego co należy do niej i zabrała Quirrella, nie Harrego. Harry po raz pierwszy był jej wdzięczny. 

Kolejny raz spojrzał jej w oczy w komnacie tajemnic. Kiedy osłaniał nieprzytomną Ginny swoim ciałem. Był gotowy w końcu się z nią spotkać, ale tym razem zamiast niego zabrała bazyliszka. Harry nie mógł narzekać. 

Na czwartym roku Harry chce ją dorwać i zniszczyć. Nienawidzi się za to, że Śmierć za nim podąża. Kiedy na rękach trzyma bezwładne ciało Cedrika Diggory'ego, marzy tylko o tym, żeby wszytko się skończyło. Po raz pierwszy nie boi się Śmierci. On jej nienawidzi, ale Śmierć ciągle go kocha. Mocniej niż wcześniej. 

Wie o tym, kiedy zabiera mu Syriusza. A to wszytko znowu jest jego winą. Dał się nabrać jak głupi dzieciak, niepotrzebnie ryzykował. Powinien był wiedzieć lepiej. Przecież zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ona zawsze jest przy nim, że go nie opuszcza, a Voldemort nie będzie grał czysto. Wtedy ma dość, nie chce narażać nikogo więcej i postanawia się odciąć. Nie zniesie kolejnej straty. 

Ron i Hermiona, na początku się starają, chcą wiedzieć co się dzieje, ale po jakimś czasie odpuszczają. Tak jest lepiej, tłumaczy sobie. Lepiej dla nich, dla niego też, bo nie straci już nikogo. Nikt już nie zagraża Śmierci. Poza tym Harry znał już przepowiednię i wiedział, że ona niedługo będzie miała go, tak jak zawsze pragnęła. Postawił więc mur oddzielając się od wszystkich. I tak było dobrze. 

Cóż może jednak _tak było by dobrze_ , ale wtedy on przebił się przez jego samotność. Zrobił to podstępnie, jak ślizgoński dupek, którym był. 

Pocałunkiem. 

Zaczęło się na szóstym roku w Hogwardzie. Cały semestr udawało mu się być samemu. Odciął się od wszystkich i choć Dumbledoore i McGonagal zamartwiali się o niego, zawsze odpowiadał: _Nic mi nie jest dyrektorze, na prawdę._ I _Nie pani profesor, proszę się nie martwić._ A oni się poddali, jak wszyscy. Zostawili go samego i to było jego małe zwycięstwo, bo w końcu byli bezpieczni. Tylko on nie dawał za wygraną. 

Nie spuszczał go z oczu. Zawsze, kiedy miał okazję zaczepiał i szydził, ale Harry nie dał się sprowokować. Trwał spokojnie przez te wszystkie miesiące chowając się, aby mieć spokój. W Pokoju Życzeń, Wieży Astronomicznej i Komnacie Tajemnic. Wszędzie, gdzie mógł być sam. W połowie roku, Draco znał położenie prawie wszystkich jego kryjówek i zawsze czekał na niego z drwiną na ustach i sarkazmem, ale Harry cierpliwie ignorował go z obojętną miną. Szukał jedynie innego miejsca, gdzie mógłby się zaszyć. 

Pod koniec roku Draco Malfoy, stanął w drzwiach Pokoju Życzeń. Harry nie zaszczycił go nawet spojrzeniem. Wtedy po raz pierwszy Draco podszedł do niego. Nie, on się na niego rzucił, z zaciśniętymi pięściami i płonącymi oczami. Uderzył go parę razy w brzuch i w twarz tak, że z nosa poleciała mu krew, ale Harry się nie bronił. Cierpliwie znosił ciosy starając się nie okazać bólu, aż poczuł łzy spływające po jego policzkach. Nie były jego. 

\- Potter do cholery - usłyszał - Co się z tobą dzieje?! 

Mógł tylko patrzyć tępo w pochylonego nad nim blondyna z załzawionymi oczami i pięścią przyszykowaną do kolejnego ciosu. 

\- Ocknij się. Ocknij się, do cholery! Harry... 

I zamiast ciosu poczuł delikatne muśnięcie palców odgarniających mu włosy z czoła i więcej łez Draco na swojej twarzy. A potem usta. Te miękkie usta na jego własnych, takie nieporadne i potrzebujące. _Słodkie_ pomyślał zanim oddał pocałunek i jego mur runął. Wplótł palce we włosy Draco, który wydawał się nie mieć nic przeciwko, mimo zaskoczenia. Całowali się przez dłuższą chwilę, bojąc się, że jeśli przerwą wszytko minie. 

Draco odsunął się pierwszy, ale nie wstał, nie wyszedł. Oparł tylko czoło o ramię Harrego i westchnął. A Harry go objął. Tak po prostu, ciesząc się tym, że może to zrobić. 

Bo to Draco. Ten sam z którym kłócił się przy każdej okazji. Który był ślizgońskim dupkiem, przebijającym się przez mury, które tak długo wznosił. Tym samym, który ponad dwa, lata temu zalągł się w jego sercu. Harry ignorował go, bo wiedział, że Śmierć mu nie odpuści, ale on się nie poddał. Jako jedyny, obrał sobie za cel, dzień po dniu torować drogę przez jego bariery sarkazmem. A Harry w swojej arogancji cieszył się tym, tak bardzo, że nie chciał tego przerwać. A teraz trzymał go w ramionach i przez chwilę, było dobrze, chciał, żeby tak już zostało. 

I wtedy Harry znów poczuł strach. 

Harry znów bał się Śmierci, ponieważ znowu był ktoś, kogo mógł stracić. Ponieważ, kochał Draco, a on najwyraźniej czuł coś do niego. Śmierć im tego nie wybaczy. 

Palce Harrego zacisnęły się boleśnie na kosmykach włosów Draco, kiedy zdał sobie z tego sprawę. 

\- Na Merlina! Potter to boli. 

Draco cicho syknął i wyplątał palce Harrego spomiędzy włosów, zamykając je w uścisku swoich dłoni i Harremu to odpowiadało, ale ciągle się bał. 

\- Ona nam tego nie wybaczy... nie wybaczy... - Draco zmarszczył brwi. 

\- Kto? - Usta Draco zacisnęły się w wąską kreskę. - Słuchaj Potter, jeśli masz dziewczynę albo... albo coś... Po prostu uznajmy, że nic tu nie zaszło. - Malfoy zaczął się podnosić 

\- Nie, proszę nie - szepcze i całuje go delikatnie, przyciągając do siebie 

Harry nie chce go tracić w żaden sposób i może jest w tym wszystkim arogancki, ale choć raz chce czuć się po prostu dobrze. Tak jak teraz. 

\- Potter! - Draco odsuwa go od siebie delikatnie - nie jestem jasnowidzem, więc powiedz co się do cholery dzieje. - szepcze stanowczo, ale delikatnie. 

I Harry mu mówi. Opowiada wszytko. O tym jak Śmierć kocha Harrego Pottera i o tym jak Harry Potter się jej boi. O tym jak jej nienawidzi. O przepowiedni i o Syriuszu. I nigdy do tej pory nie czuł się tak lekko jak teraz, kiedy w końcu to powiedział. 

Draco na początku mu nie wierzy, ale Harry się tego spodziewał, więc opowiada dalej. I widzi tą stopniową zmianę na twarzy blondyna, kiedy zaczyna rozumieć. 

\- Cholera... Wiedziałem, że związek z tobą będzie popieprzony Potter. - Mówi. I całuje go. Całuje go długo i namiętnie i w jakiś sposób Harry nagle znajduje się nad nim przyszpilając go do podłogi. A to jest tak fantastyczne, że nie zamierza przerwać.

Tamtej nocy nikt z nich nie wrócił do swoich dormitoriów, chociaż jedynie wymieniali pocałunki na podłodze pokoju życzeń. 


	2. Część druga, w której Harry Potter nienawidzi  Śmierci.

Ma siedemnaście lat, kiedy to się w końcu dzieje. Na początku nie wie co się stało, ale wtedy przypomina sobie zielony promień Avady uderzający w jego pierś w zakazanym lesie, bezwład i strach. Pamięta, że jego ostatnią myślą przed śmiercią było _Wybacz mi_ _Draco_ _._ Ostrożnie otwiera oczy, jakby bał się, że porazi go światło. I wtedy ją widzi. Sam nie wie czego się spodziewał, ale kiedy na nią spogląda czuje się zaskoczony. W niczym nie przypomina Śmierci opisanej przez Barda Beedle'a, ani przez kogokolwiek innego. Nie była wcale chuda ani złożona z samych kości, nie miała na sobie żadnej peleryny z czarnym kapturem. A już na pewno jej twarz nie była stara ani brzydka. 

Uśmiecha się do niego kojąco i wyciąga szczupłą rękę, aby pomóc mu wstać. Harry tylko na nią patrzy. Nie ma zamiaru przyjmować od niej czegokolwiek, nawet dłoni. Mimo to na jej twarzy nawet na chwilę nie zagościła niepewność. 

\- Kim jesteś? 

\- Nie wiesz? 

Jej głos jest słodki jak wyroby Miodowego Królestwa, ale też stanowczy i ostry, a Harry ma wrażenie, że już wcześniej słyszał go miliony razy. W końcu się prostuje, ale z jej warg nie schodzi uśmiech. Odwraca się do niego plecami i siada przy stoliku, którego wcześniej tam nie było. Harry jest tego pewien. 

\- Czego ode mnie chcesz? - Przez myśl przechodzi mu, że może nie powinien się tak odzywać. Nie do niej. 

\- Nie uważasz, że lepiej by się nam rozmawiało, przy stole? 

Harry niechętnie wstaje i podchodzi do stolika. W końcu nie ma innego wyboru. Nie wie, gdzie się znajdują. Miejsce wygląda zupełnie obco. Nie tak wyobrażał sobie zaświaty. Kiedy Harry przysiada na krześle, pojawia się przed nim szklanka ognistej. Ma ochotę po nią sięgnąć, ale tego nie robi. Ona jednak się nie przejmuje. Trzymając w ręce lampkę wina spogląda na niego niebieskimi oczami, poprawia się na krześle tak, że jej blond loki opadają na skąpy dekolt sukni. 

\- Więc? 

\- Więc? - powtarza po nim z uśmiechem. 

\- Dlaczego tu jestem? 

\- Czy to nie oczywiste? W końcu trafiłeś do domu. 

I Harry ma ochotę huknąć na nią, złapać za te jasne włosy i uderzyć jej głową o stolik, ale zaciska jedynie dłonie w pięści i siedzi starając się wyrównać oddech. 

\- To nie jest mój dom. - wyrzuca z siebie jedynie, starając się zapanować nad głosem. 

\- Nie? Och. - Przygryza na chwilę niepewnie wargę. - Cóż. Więc, czego jeszcze potrzebujesz? Mam tu wszytko. 

Macha ręką i sceneria się zmienia. Przypomina dom na Grimmauld Place 12. Harry nie może się nie wzdrygnąć. Kolejny ruch ręki i miejsce wygląda jak Nora. Kilka scenerii przesuwa mu się przed oczami aż w końcu znowu znajdują się w tym samym obcym mu miejscu. 

\- Co ci się najbardziej podobało? Możesz wybrać cokolwiek. Co tylko chcesz. - zapewnia z uśmiechem. 

\- Dlaczego to robisz? 

\- Co? 

\- Nie udawaj głupiej! - wrzeszczy - Dlaczego mnie prześladujesz?! Co ci takiego zrobiłem! 

I może to nie było najlepszym posunięciem, krzyczeć na Śmieć. Widzi to w jej oczach. Dzikie płomienie i chłodną furię, ale nawet się nie wzdryga. Siedzi patrząc jej prosto w oczy z wyczekiwaniem. Chce wiedzieć, dlaczego. 

Dlaczego to właśnie on. Ze wszystkich ludzi na ziemi, dlaczego to zawsze musi być on. 

\- Och, Harry uspokój się. - bierze łyk wina - robię to wszystko dla ciebie. 

\- Że co?! 

\- Przecież tu jest twój dom. Masz tu wszytko czego tylko możesz zapragnąć. Zbierałam dla ciebie wszystko co ci się spodobało. Wszystkich których pokochałeś. Oni są tutaj i na pewno są równie, szczęśliwi co ja, że w końcu do nas dołączyłeś. 

\- Zbierała... Zabijałaś ich z mojego powodu? - skrzywiła się lekko na dobór jej słów. 

\- Ja nie zabijam, głupiutki Harry. Zabieram tylko to co od początku należy do mnie. 

\- Tak jak mnie? - Pyta ledwo powściągając gniew. 

\- Oczywiście. Chociaż raz mi już uciekłeś, kochanie. 

\- Nie mów tak do mnie! Nie masz prawa - syczy i wstaje gwałtownie, przewracając krzesło. 

\- Och mój drogi, nie ma co się gniewać. W końcu od początku wiedziałeś, że to się tak skończy. 

\- Nic się nie skończy! 

-Oczywiście masz rację, dopiero się zaczyna. Chciałbyś może coś zjeść? Na pewno jesteś głodny. 

\- Zamknij się. Zamknij! - podchodzi i wywraca stolik - Przestań ze mną pogrywać! Dlaczego ja? Dlaczego do cholery ja?! 

\- Och Harry, proszę nie unoś się. - wyciąga rękę w jego stronę, ale ją odtrąca. Miarka się przebiera. 

\- Dlaczego. do. Cholery. Ja!? - syczy prosto w jej twarz. 

\- Dlatego, że już byłeś mój. A ja nie oddaję swoich rzeczy. Szesnaście lat temu miałeś być mój i będziesz! 

\- Nigdy nie byłem twój! 

\- Należysz do mnie! Jak wszystko! 

\- Nigdy! - Krzyczy i coś iskrzy w powietrzu. Niemal widzi wyładowania przeskakujące pomiędzy nimi. 

\- Masz tu wszystko. Zbierałam dla ciebie rzeczy przez lata! Są tu wszyscy, których chciałeś. Twoi rodzice, chrzestny. Czekają tu dla ciebie. To wszystko dla ciebie, doceń to niewierny! 

\- Przez lata okradałaś mnie ze szczęścia! A oni nie są pieprzonymi zabawkami, żebyś zbierała ich dla mnie! 

\- Więc co mam jeszcze zrobić? - przekrzywia głowę - Chcesz tego blondyna? Nie martw się o to, już nie długo też tu będzie, to kwestia czasu. Wtedy będziesz szczęśliwy? 

To zbiło go z tropu. Mówiła o Draco. O jego Draco. Zaciska dłonie w pięści i ma ochotę ją uderzyć. 

\- Nie. Dotykaj. Go. - warczy w jej twarz - nie dotkniesz go swoimi brudnymi łapskami! 

\- Och mój drogi. Wiem, że go chcesz a ja mogę ci go podarować. Mógłbyś odwiedzać go, kiedy tylko zechcesz. Mógłby być twój na zawsze. Tutaj nie miałbyś konkurencji. Wiem, że boisz się, że kiedyś cię zostawi. Tutaj nigdy tego nie zrobi. Mogę ci to obiecać. 

Czuje jej palce na policzku. Tak inne od tych należących do Draco, widzi jak pochyla się w jego stronę, przekonana, że wygrała. Ale łapie ja za nadgarstek, ściska mocno, oddając całą frustrację, którą czuje. Tak boi się. 

Boi się, że kiedyś obudzi się a Draco przy nim nie będzie. Ale nigdy nie zrobiłby mu czegoś takiego. Jeśli, ktoś zasługiwał na wolność to właśnie Draco. Przez zbyt wiele lat był kontrolowany przez despotycznego ojca, a Harry taki nie był. Chciał dać Draco wszystko co najlepsze. Miłość, świat bez wojny, wolność. To wszystko było dla niego. Nawet pieprzona Avada uderzająca w jego pierś. Wszystko, aby był bezpieczny. Harry nigdy nie pozwoli go tknąć. 

\- Znosiłem twoją obecność latami. Pieprzonymi latami. - Widzi w jej oczach coś dziwnego. Czuje, że próbuje zabrać rękę, ale on tylko przytrzymuje ją mocniej. - Zabrałaś mi wszytko. Zniszczyłaś życie. I myślisz, że co zrobię?! Rzucę ci się z wdzięcznością w ramiona? 

Szarpie ją tak że spada z krzesła. Próbuje się wyrwać, ale jej nie pozwala. Ciągnie za jej nadgarstek i łapie za szyje. Do jego uszu dociera huk, ale nie zwraca na to uwagi. 

\- Nie dotkniesz go rozumiesz. Nie skiniesz nawet palcem w jego stronę. Inaczej znajdę sposób, żeby się ciebie pozbyć, nawet jeśli miałbym cię udusić własnymi rękoma. Nawet jeśli pieprzony świat miałby się przez to rozpaść. 

I kiedy patrzy na niego po raz pierwszy widzi załamanie w jej masce. W jej oczach odbija się strach, kiedy na niego patrzy. Coś za jego plecami się rozpada. 

\- Przestań, przestań - Śmierć krzyczy - Zaraz zrujnujesz to miejsce. Zabijesz nas. 

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to! 

\- Na prawdę chcesz zniszczyć wszystko dla kogoś takiego?! On jest nic nie wart! 

\- Zamknij się! - wrzeszczy i coś pęka pod jego stopami. - Nie nazwiesz go tak. Nigdy. Nie masz prawa. 

\- Jestem Śmiercią, mogę robić co tylko zechcę! 

\- A ja jestem pieprzonym chłopcem, który przeżył! 

Krzyczy, a świat w około się rozpada. Włosy Śmierci robią się coraz krótsze i ciemniejsze, wyrywa się, a kiedy na niego spogląda połowa jej twarzy, jest czaszką z pokrywającym ją zgniłym mięsem, tak samo wygląda cała lewa strona jej ciała. W miejscu, w którym trzymał ją za prawą rękę pojawiają się oparzenia. W kieszeni czuje pulsowanie Kamienia Wskrzeszenia, który miał przy sobie, zanim umarł. 

\- Przestań! Myślisz, że możesz mnie tak zniszczyć? 

\- Nie wiem, ale chętnie się przekonam. 

Sięga do kieszeni i wyciąga Kamień w\Wskrzeszeń. Przez chwile waży go w dłoni a potem podchodzi do niej z wyciągniętą ręką. Jej oko rozszerza się w szoku. 

\- Przestań głupcze, nie masz pojęcia co robisz. 

\- Może i nie mam, ale jeśli to jedyny sposób, żeby uratować Draco... żeby na zawsze się ciebie pozbyć, nie zawaham się ani przez chwilę. 

Przykłada Kamień do jej skóry a ta zaczyna dymić. Kiedy Śmierć próbuje się odsunąć, przytrzymuje ją. I nawet jeśli czerpie z tego choć trochę satysfakcji, nie odbija się to na jego twarzy. 

\- Przestań, przestań. 

\- Mógłbym, ale co będę z tego miał? - mówi i znów przykłada Kamień, tym razem do jej policzka. 

\- Czego chcesz?! 

\- Myślę, że moglibyśmy się dogadać. - odpowiada cicho z najlepszym uśmiechem, którego nauczył się od Draco. 


	3. Część trzecia, w której Harry Potter nie boi się Śmierci

Jego ulubioną porą dnia jest ranek. Kiedy budzi się obok Draco i może bezkarnie podziwiać jego spokojną twarz. Bada wtedy jego ciało palcami, tak jakby nie znał go jeszcze na pamięć. Składa drobne pocałunki na karku i ramionach, aż Draco obudzi się zaszczycając go kąśliwą uwagą na dzień dobry. A potem się całują, długo i powoli, ponieważ mają cały czas świata. Ponieważ mogą. 

Draco gryzie go zaczepnie w dolną wargę i odsuwa się gładząc go po policzku palcami. Harry kocha ich życie takim jakie jest teraz. 

Minęły prawie dwa lata od bitwy pod Hogwardem. I choć musiał się tłumaczyć przed wszystkimi jakim cudem udało mu się przeżyć i wrócić, żeby zabić Voldemorta, tylko Draco znał całą prawdę. Harry opowiedział mu jak przebiegła cała konfrontacja ze Śmiercią, jak mu groziła i to jak użył Kamienia Wskrzeszeń, żeby ją torturować. Nawet to, że sprawiło mu to satysfakcję. Powiedział też jak zapewnił im nietykalność. Harry zawarł układ ze Śmiercią, że przyjdzie po nich dopiero, kiedy będą już starzy pomarszczeni i szczęśliwi, że przeżyli swoje życie. Razem. Prawie jakby spędzili całe życie pod peleryną niewidką. 

Miał teraz Kamień Wskrzeszeń, Pelerynę Niewidkę i Czarną Różdżkę. I w końcu nie bał się Śmierci. Był gotowy stanąć jej na przeciw, jeśli znów postanowi zamieszać w jego życiu. W ich życiu. Kiedy mu to powiedział, Draco tylko prychnął _Jesteś popieprzony_ Powiedział. I pocałował go ze łzami w oczach. 

\- Odpłynąłeś Potter. 

\- Mógłbyś przestać nazywać mnie po nazwisku, odkąd nosisz takie samo. 

\- Mógłbym. - zahacza palcami o jego usta. - Gdzie byłeś? 

\- Czy to ważne? 

\- Tak odkąd nie zwracasz uwagi na mnie będącego nagim w naszym łóżku. - porusza się i Harry wyraźnie czuje o czym mówi Draco. 

Harry uśmiecha się jedynie i przyciąga go do długiego pocałunku, jego palce muskają twarz Dracona i przesuwają się niżej przez jego szyję, aż do klatki piersiowej. Draco smakował jak Wanilia i Whiskey, które popijał każdego wieczoru przed snem. 

Harry przesunął się tak, aby znajdować się nad Draco, złapał jego nadgarstki w dłoń i przytrzymał nad jego głową. Ślizgon nie oponował, jedynie wygodniej rozciągnął się pod gryfonem i dla zasady szarpnął rękoma z krzywym uśmiechem. Harry prychnął, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdyby chciał, Draco rozłożył by go w kilka minut. Z resztą nie musiał. Wystarczyłoby jedno jego słowo, a Harry by przestał, nie ważne jak bardzo byłby potrzebujący. Scałował ścieżkę wzdłuż jego szyi aż do obojczyka, gdzie ugryzł go, żeby zostawić po sobie ślad. Skóra Draco była jasna i miękka, idealna, żeby oznakować ją na całej powierzchni, z czego Harry chętnie korzystał. 

Draco był tylko jego. Chociaż nie byli idealni. Chociaż kłócili się częściej niż rzadziej. Chociaż nie raz latały szklanki i talerze. Chociaż budzili się z krzykiem z koszmaru ich poprzedniego życia. Chociaż ich noce bywałe pełne łez. Byli nieidealni razem. A to tworzyło idealną całość. Bo były też takie poranki jak ten. Pełne jęków pocałunków i westchnień. Były wieczory przy świecach i te spędzone na długich kąpielach. Były dni, kiedy uśmiech nie schodził im z twarzy. Były ręce i usta, scałowujące łzy i pozostałości koszmarów. Były przespane noce i te nie przespane, z całkiem innego powodu niż złe sny. 

Był Harry i Draco. I jakkolwiek nieidealni byli dla świata, byli idealni dla siebie. 

Z gardła Draco wydobył się cichy jęk. Harry polizał drogę od szyi aż do sutka blondyna, wziął go do ust i lekko przygryzł. Draco uniósł się ocierając biodrami o Harrego i znów szarpnął dłońmi. Harry odsunął się i zlustrował nagie ciało pod sobą. Draco był idealny. Szczupłe ciało pokrywały delikatne blond włoski, które byłyby praktycznie nie widoczne, gdyby nie przyglądał się im tak uważnie. Płaski brzuch i te smukłe uda, które owijały się zawsze wokół jego bioder. Potter oblizał wargi i przysunął się do kolejnego pocałunku. Językiem polizał wargi Draco a gdy ten je uchylił wtargnął do wnętrza jego ust badając krzywiznę zębów swojego męża. W końcu zdecydował się puścić jego nadgarstki, a gdy tylko to zrobił poczuł długie palce w swoich włosach nie pozwalające mu się odsunąć. Pocałunek przerodził się w walkę o dominację. Draco po raz kolejny poderwał biodra z posłania ocierając się o Harrego. 

\- Cholera Potter, nie ociągaj się 

\- Mhmm - mrunął muskając ustami twarz Dracona. 

Ale Harry wcale nie miał zamiaru się śpieszyć. Chciał dać Draco więcej niż jeden orgazm. Jego ręka powoli sunęła wzdłuż jego ciała, zatrzymując się dopiero na biodrze, na którym zacisnął palce. Polizał szyje Draco zanim zacisnął w tym miejscu zęby oznaczając go po raz kolejny, kolejny i kolejny. Kiedy się odsuwa cała jego szyja pokryta jest ciemnymi punktami. 

Draco uśmiecha się do niego i wyciąga dłoń, aby pogładzić jego policzek, pokryty kilkudniowym zarostem. Jego oczy są jak światło odbite na śniegu. Jak migoczące sople lodu i jasne bezchmurne niebo. Zaglądają w głąb jego duszy i poruszają jego serce. Blondyn Poprawia się na łóżku i czeka, a Harry całuje go w czoło. Nie dlatego, żeby go uspokoić, Draco nie ma się czego bać, kiedy jest nim. Robi to, ponieważ tego chce. Ostatni raz spogląda w jego cudowne oczy i pochyla się do pocałunku, potem scałowuje całą drogę od jego ust aż do podbrzusza. Kiedy Draco domyśla się, do czego dokładnie zmierza Harry jego biodra mimowolnie drgają a oddech przyśpiesza. 

Harry uśmiecha się i oblizuje usta zanim spogląda na członek Draco w pełnej erekcji. Z zaczerwienioną główką i kroplami spływającego nasienia. Oblizuje się jeszcze raz i pochyla, aby wziąć go w usta. Zanim to robi delikatnie całuje zaczerwienioną główkę i spogląda w oczy Draco. Na jego zaróżowione policzki, iskrzące oczy i szybko unoszącą się klatkę piersiową. Uśmiecha się sam do siebie zadowolony do jakiego stanu doprowadził swojego męża. Wystawia język i powoli przesuwa nim od główki aż po same jądra i z powrotem. Penis Draco drga i rośnie na jego oczach, ku satysfakcji Harrego. W końcu bierze go w usta, na początku zasysając się na główce i językiem zbierając gorzki posmak preejakulatu. Smakuje go chwilę a potem bierze Draco tak głęboko jak tylko zdoła pomagając sobie ręką tam, gdzie nie dosięgnął ustami. Biodra Draco drgały nieznacznie, przy każdym jego ruchu, Harry zamruczał potęgując doznania i spojrzał na swojego męża. Jego policzki zaróżowione były bardziej niż wcześniej, a oczy zamglone i szeroko otwarte. Podniósł się na łokciach, aby lepiej widzieć Harrego a w dłoniach miął białe prześcieradło, kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, biodra Draco się szarpnęły. Brunet starał się przyjąć go jak najgłębiej, jednocześnie nie spuszczając oczu z blondyna. W końcu jedna z jego rąk przeniosła się na włosy Harrego. Draco szarpnął wyrywając mu kilka kosmyków dając mu znak, żeby się odsuną, ale on wcale się nie przejął. Kiedy Blondyn zrozumiał czego chce Harry, przesunął swoją dłoń na jego policzek, gładząc go lekko. Harry przyśpieszył i po kilku ruchach głową poczuł w ustach gorzki posmak spełnienia ślizgona, przełknął powoli i oblizał jeszcze raz nadwrażliwy członek. 

Draco patrzył na niego z miłością i lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. Pogładził go jeszcze raz po policzku i pochylił do pocałunku. 

\- Za co? 

\- Za to, że jesteś. 

\- Mhm, i lepiej się przyzwyczaj gryfogłupku - powiedział a mimo starego przezwiska w jego głosie nie pobrzmiewała drwina, lecz czułość - Nigdzie się nie wybieram. 

\- Mam taką nadzieje Panie Potter. 

Drako zaśmiał się dźwięcznie i był to najpiękniejszy dźwięk jaki słyszał w całym swoim życiu. Może poza jękami Draco. One też były piękne i może tylko trochę bardziej dźwięczne. 

Draco pociągnął go za sobą na łózko i Harry był pewny, że nakryje go swoim ciałem. Jednak ślizgon miał inne plany. Szybko przewrócił go na plecy siadając na jego biodrach i drażniąc jego nabrzmiały penisa pośladkami. Delikatnie poruszał biodrami, nie robiąc sobie nic ze stanu Harrego. Drażnił się z nim. Czekał na błaganie. Jednak Harry był silny i uparty i nie zamierzał poddać się tak łatwo. Blondyn posłał mu krzywy uśmiech i wyprężył ciało pochylając nad Harrym. I jeśli myślał, że zostanie obdarzony długim namiętnym pocałunkiem pomylił się. Draco szybko musnął jego usta i odsunął się. Zdziwiony brunet popatrzył na swojego męża, którego wyszczerzył się jeszcze bardziej. Pokazał mu mały przedmiot, który trzymał w dłoniach. Buteleczka lubrykantu połyskiwała w jego dłoni. 

Draco nie ociągając się otworzył ją i wylał sobie jej zawartość na palce. Przejechał nimi po swoich wargach i wysunął język, aby je polizać, zassał się delikatnie na samych opuszkach, po czym przesunął je przez szyję aż do klatki piersiowej. Z krzywym uśmiechem obserwował urywany oddech Pottera i jego otwarte usta, które nieświadomie oblizywał. Palcami pokrytymi lubrykantem zatoczył kółka wokół sutka, po czym ścisnął go delikatnie. Zaskomlał na to doznanie i poruszył biodrami ocierając się o Harrego, z którego ust wydostało się ciche sapnięcie. Draco oblizał usta i pobawił się jeszcze chwile po czym przeszedł do drugiego sutka powtarzając czynność. Między udami czuł swojego penisa, który ponownie budził się, do życia. Przełknął ciężko po czym zszedł palcami jeszcze niżej obejmując go. Przesunął po nim parę razy dłonią, tak jak lubił uciskając na samym czubku i westchnął odchylając głowę. Ponownie sięgnął po buteleczkę lubrykantu. Znów pokrył nimi palce swojej dłoni i nie czając na cokolwiek przesunął je za siebie. Popatrzył Harremu głęboko w oczy po czym wsadził w siebie obydwa palce na raz przedzierając się przez ciasny krąg mięśni. Zajęczał bardziej po to, aby podrażnić Pottera niż z rzeczywistej potrzeby. Tyle czasu byli razem, a ten idiota jeszcze się nie nauczył, że z nim się nie drażni. _Jego idiota_ Pomyślał czule. Poruszył palcami, w przód i w tył, w tej pozycji miał ograniczone ruchy, jednak nie przeszkadzało mu to. Wsadził palce głębiej w siebie podrażniając punkt głęboko wewnątrz siebie i znowu zajęczał. Tym razem na prawdę. Powtórzył to kilka razy, dodatkowo ocierając się o Pottera. 

-Kurwa Draco! 

Ten tylko uśmiechnął się i wyprostował bardziej nabijając na palce i dając Harremu lepszy widok na siebie. Brunet ciężko przełknął i poruszył niespokojnie. Chciał zamienić ich pozycje, ale wyćwiczone przez lata treningów na miotle ciało Draco utrzymało go w miejscu. Wiedział, że ślizgon się z nim bawi, ale nie mógł już poradzić nic na pulsującą erekcję. 

-Draco proszę! 

Blondyn uśmiechnął się i spojrzał spod przymkniętych powiek na Potter. 

\- Prosze Draco, cholera, Nie wytrzymam. Kochanie. 

Draco usatysfakcjonowany wyciągnął z siebie palce i uprzednio polewając obficie członek swojego męża lubrykantem, zsunął na niego. Harry wstrzymał oddech. Draco był zawsze tak cudownie ciasny. Tylko jego. Tylko dla niego. Niemal postradał od tego zmysły. Na pewno był tego blisko. A kiedy jego mąż zaczął się na nim poruszać przed oczyma stanęły mu mroczki. Draco był cudowny z przymkniętymi oczami i otwartymi ustami. Po jego ciele spływały krople potu znikające dopiero w miejscu ich połączenia. Kiedy Harry poczuł, że jest blisko, sięgnął do znów twardego członka swojego ukochanego. Ścisnął go tak jak Draco lubił i zaczął poruszać dłonią. Doszli razem Draco w dłoni swojego męża, Harry głęboko w nim. 

Potem usatysfakcjonowani leżeli w ich małżeńskim łóżku. Splątani w swoich ramionach. Harry znów całował Draco w czoło z uśmiechem błąkającym się po jego wargach. 

\- Ron i Hermona dzisiaj przyjdą. 

\- Masz namyśli Wiewióra, Pannę Wiem To Wszystko i ich Potworny Pomiot? 

\- Och daj spokój Draco. Rose jest urocza. 

\- Nie, Rose jest rudym pomiotem szatana. Próbowała zrobić sobie z Sir Serventa szalik. 

\- To było całkiem zabawne. 

-Zabawne?! Sir Servent jest dumnym czysto krwistym przedstawicielem gatunku węzy plamistych! Nie zabawką dla bachorów. 

Harry zaśmiał się perliście, a serce Drao ścisnęło się na ten widok. Żałował, że nie mógł dać Harremu dzieci. Mimo tego, ile razy by to zrobili. Mimo tego jak często Harry byłby w nim i ile razy naznaczyłby go swoim nasieniem. Nie mógł tego zrobić, nawet czarodzieje, nie są do tego zdolni. 

\- Hej piękny, czym zaprzątasz sobie tą blond główkę. 

\- Nigdy nie żałowałeś? 

\- Co masz zna myśli? 

\- Miałeś, do wyboru, tyle kobiet. Na którąkolwiek byś nie spojrzał mogła by być twoja. Ruda Wesleyówna, albo ta dziewczyna z balu bożonarodzeniowego. Tą którą całowałeś. 

\- Mówisz o tej której usta nigdy nie byłyby tak aksamitne jak twoje? O tej, której pocałunki nigdy nie dorównały by twoim? 

\- Mówię o każdej tej, która mogłaby dać ci dziecko - zirytował się blondyn i odwrócił wzrok, a jego policzki zdradziły zawstydzenie delikatną purpurą. 

\- Oto chodzi? Draco spójrz na mnie - poprosił delikatnie i palcami podniósł jego podbródek tak aby patrzył na niego. - Draco chciałbyś dziecka? 

\- Ty byś chciał – powiedział A Harry prychnął. 

\- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? 

\- Zawsze bawisz się z tym rudym dia... Z Rose. Zawsze bawisz się z Rose a wtedy jesteś szczęśliwy. To ja zawsze chciałbym móc cię uszczęśliwiać. - dodał cicho. 

-Robisz to. Codziennie. Każdej godziny, każdej minuty, w której jesteś przy mnie. Zawsze. - pocałował go w czoło- Z Rose bawię się, bo jest rozkoszna. Jest dzieckiem i chcę, aby miała takie dzieciństwo jakiego nie miałem ja. Jakiego nie miało żadne z nas. Bez wojny i pełne miłości, bezpieczne. Jest córką moich przyjaciół to jasne, że ją kocham. Ciebie jednak kocham Bardziej. 

\- Harry... 

\- Nigdy nie byłeś i nie jesteś mi niczego winien. Nie oczekuje tego od ciebie. Nie chcę złota, ani klejnotów ani żadnych dzieci. Draco ty ich nawet nie lubisz! Na prawdę myślisz, że jestem w stanie cię unieszczęśliwić? Że mógłbym kazać ci pokochać jakiekolwiek dziecko na siłę? Nie Draco. Nigdy. Jesteś najważniejszy. Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim, całym światem i tyle mi wystarczy. Nie potrzebuje nikogo więcej. Poza tym. Jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni Draco. Tylko ty i ja. To zawsze tak wyglądało. Tylko Draco i Harry i nikt więcej. My dwaj na przeciwko Śmierci, na przeciwko światu. Wtedy... W dniu, kiedy umarłem. Zanim to się stało. Pamiętasz co ci obiecałem? - podniósł do ust dłoń swojego męża i ucałował mały czarny krążek na jego palcu. Odpowiednik jego własnego. 

\- Oczywiście ty sentymentalny głupcze. 

\- Powiedziałem... Obiecałem ci, że nie opuszczę cię, do śmierci, ani po śmierci. Że zawsze będziemy razem. Zawsze we dwoje. Że stawimy czoło światu razem. Nie potrzebuję nikogo innego Draco. 

\- Zawsze wiedziałem, że związek z Tobą będzie popieprzony Potter. – powiedział drżącym od emocji głosem i pocałował go głęboko i namiętnie. Z Pasją, którą trudno opisać słowami. 

To nie był koniec ich historii. Ciągle zdarzały się noce pełne łez, kłótnie i potłuczone talerze. Ciągle były poranki jak ten, pełne czułości i namiętności, kolacje przy świecach i nieprzespane noce. Ich historia trwała nadal niesiona na ustach milionów, jednak dla nich liczyli się tylko oni dwaj. 

Harry I Draco. Razem na przeciwko światu. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy przeczytali tę pracę. Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się bawiliście.


End file.
